


Cops

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: Toruka Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Being a Junior Officer was not fun.Moriuchi Takahiro realized this and would always whine to his partner, a fellow Junior Officer, Yamashita Toru. However, one day, Takahiro got the action he was looking for, although, it might've been far more than they could handle.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Toruka Fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537705
Kudos: 6





	Cops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: Cops.

COPS

…

…

“Man, I can’t believe this.” The petite officer grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. His eyes wandered outside the patrol car, watching the citizens go by their businesses. He was Moriuchi Takahiro, a Junior Officer.

“Can’t believe what?” A deep voice said as the door to the driver’s seat opened. The tall officer handed Takahiro the white bag before strapping on his seatbelt. He was Yamashita Toru and like Takahiro, he was also a Junior Officer.

“It’s boring! When are we going to be getting some action?!” Takahiro said strongly. “I mean, all we ever do is walk around the place and looking aimless!”

Toru sighed. “We _patrol_ Taka.” He drawled.

“Patrol and walking around aimless is the same damn thing!”

“No Taka, it’s not.” Toru sighed as he started up the car. “You know that.”

“But jeez, I mean, we have _nothing_ to do.” Takahiro whined. “I just want a little excitement once in a while.”

Toru drove off, cruising down the street until they ended up at a highway. Going onto it, the two officers felt a little ease that is, until Takahiro started his whining yet again. Toru won’t admit that he felt the same way as his partner, he just didn’t want to stir up the smaller man. His partner talked a lot, so if he started up Takahiro on a topic he wanted to talk about, then _he will talk._

“Jeez! I want to be a detective! They get all the cool and exciting stuff!”

Toru sighed for the umpteenth time, unable to cope with Takahiro’s whining. “I can’t believe you. We should enjoy the peace while we still can because who knows? We may end up in something ―”

“Truck!” 

Quickly, Toru swerved the car to the left, avoiding the oncoming vehicle. They ran off the side of the road, but luckily, there were no injuries to either of them.

“What was that?!” Takahiro gasped out. Looking behind him at the truck. “What’s a truck doing on this side of the road?!”

“I don’t know. But shit, Senpai is going to kill us.”

“For swerving away from Death?” Takahiro scoffed. “I think not.” He glanced back to see the truck still driving as though nothing happened. Whipping out his binoculars, Takahiro searched for the license plate to report it. However, in that moment, he saw something shocking.

The back of the truck had swung open ―like a hinge had fallen out of place or something―and inside, Takahiro saw a girl, bound by ropes and her mouth gagged. Tears streamed down her eyes and stained her cheeks as she squirmed her way towards the open door. But a tall and burly man stopped her in time and closed the door, before any passing vehicle could see what was going on.

 _“Fuck!”_ Takahiro screamed, still clutching the binoculars tightly. It appeared he wanted to crush them within his tiny grasp.

“What is it?!” Toru asked frantically. Hearing his partner scream like that got him worried.

“I think that truck is transporting women for trafficking!”

“What?!” Toru shrieked, jumping back into the driver’s seat and starting the car. Takahiro followed suit, and the two returned to the highway in chase of the truck. Luckily, the car was an unmarked one, so to the regular people, it’s just a normal car, without police inside. Add to that, the windows were tinted.

“How are you so sure about this?” Toru asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Because I saw it when I looked through the binoculars! The girl was in the back of the truck all tied up! And then this huge-ass man came and locked it!”

“Right...”

“Should we call for back-up?!” Takahiro asked in a panicked tone.

“I don’t know!” Toru screamed; his eyes were fixed on the truck in the distance. Takahiro used his binoculars to get the license plate where he scratched it down on a notepad in his back pocket.

Soon, they saw the truck turn down on a dirt road, and with a quick look in the rear-view mirror, he noticed that there was one other car following them. Hoping to not arouse suspicion, Toru didn’t follow the truck, causing Takahiro to scream at him.

“Did you not see where the truck went!? Why are we going this way?!”

“There’s a car that’s right ―” Toru cut himself off when he saw the car turn onto the same dirt track road as the truck. “As I suspected. That car is following the truck. What if they’re in cahoots?!”

“I see...but, they’re gone now, can we go look?”

Toru put the car in reverse and turned on the dirt road like the truck. They could see it and the car in the faint distance, so quickly, the dark-haired officer pressed on the gas in order to catch them up. Rounding a corner, Takahiro used his binoculars to get a better view. He saw the truck pull up in a deserted ranch, the car following.

Toru parked the car in some nearby bushes, before he and Takahiro exited and stealthily made their way to the ranch, guns in hand. When the men had gone inside with the girls, the two officers took their chance. They didn’t plan on doing anything, instead, they were going to scout as much as they could, call for backup and keep watch in case they would be transporting the girls _before_ reinforcements arrives.

Quickly and noiselessly, they navigated to the ranch, both men looking out for places where cameras would be. As for Takahiro, he still carried his trusty binoculars and searched for anything hidden.

So, before they knew it, they were reached around the house, and stumbled upon a large warehouse. Its large doors were slightly cracked open, and the two officers could hear faint noises.

 _“Stop!”_ Came a scream.

 _“Someone save me!”_ Came another.

And like that, many more screams could be heard coming from inside the warehouse, with the usual inhumane barks of “shut up” or “be quiet” or “I’ll kill you”. The two officers didn’t need anything more. Without hitch, Takahiro called for backup and explained the situation, while Toru kept an eye out at the door. After the call ended, Takahiro said,

“We got the green light. Reinforcements are coming. We just got to hold them down until they arrive.”

“How long?”

“About ten minutes.”

Toru whistled. “What are they doing? Flying?” He knew that their police station wasn’t nearby enough for them to reach here within ten minutes.

“I don’t care, but they said ten minutes, so let’s go save those girls from the torture!” Takahiro took his gun off the safety lock and dashed forwards. Toru followed behind, and when they bust through the door, they saw cameras and lighting and all sorts of things. Immediately, Takahiro got sick to his stomach. Not only were they trafficking these girls, they were using them to make porn videos as well.

“Nobody move!” the officers shouted in unison, staying near to the door to prevent anyone from exiting. “Everyone, put your hands up!” They barked, pistols in hand.

“Officers, it’s not what you think. We ―!”

“Silence!” Takahiro shouted, nearly sounding like a scream. While Takahiro got their attention, Toru scanned the area. He looked up at the platform up head, trying to see if there was any means of escape. There were no windows, and nothing which seemed to be a door. Still, Toru didn’t want to be too sure.

So, he fired a few rounds.

The bullets ricocheted were needs be, but one thing was for sure, there were no hollowed sounds. That meant, this place only had one way in, one way out. And he and Takahiro were blocking it.

_Good._

When Toru fired the shots, Takahiro remained unfazed while the occupants in the warehouse got frightened and scampered around. With a bark of authority (or rather a threat that he’ll shoot them himself), Takahiro got them to quiet down and stay still.

“Officers, please…you’re mistaken…” One of the screaming females started. When he had entered, Takahiro remembered seeing tears streaming down her face.

Puzzled, he asked, “Mistaken? How are we mistaken? You’re being held here for God knows what, maybe trafficking and you’re telling me that we’ve made a mistake?”

Toru’s gun clicked. “Care to enlighten us, Young Miss?”

“Yo-you see, we’re filming…”

“We can see that. What are you filming, porn?” Takahiro hissed. His rage was boiling to the point where he was about to pull the trigger at any moment. He hated what was unfolding before him, and to make matters worse, these girls seemed to be siding with their kidnappers.

 _Is this what they call Stockholm Syndrome?_ The petite officer wondered to himself. He made a glance at his partner who was ever so silent, but he could tell that Toru was just watching. While he did talking, Toru was there to make sure nothing suspicious missed his eyes.

“Really! We’re filming a movie; we even have the license right here…” Another man spoke up. He was motioning towards a bag that rested on a chair closer to the wall, but Takahiro stopped him.

“Don’t move!”

“But…!”

Just then, the sounds of siren blaring outside could be heard. Soon, the warehouse doors rolled completely open, revealing the numerous police cars and police who exited and pointed their guns inside the warehouse.

“Shit! More police?!”

“Nobody move!” The reinforcements yelled.

By this time, the occupants of the warehouse had long given up and followed the instructions of the police that arrived. They lied down on the ground with their hands behind their backs, while the women were unbounded and freed ―although they were saying about ‘this was all a mistake’ and some other stuff.

After handcuffing the culprits and taking them to the lock-up, the police who remained did a full search of the place, in case they left anything behind.

Takahiro and Toru spotted the bag that one of the men were motioning towards earlier and opened it. There were documents present, and when they read them, their jaws dropped through the ground.

They were movie scripts, screenplay and all, plus permissions and license granted to shoot on various locations requested. Takahiro and Toru looked to each other and said, “Oh shit. It seems were mistaken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
